mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Askren vs. Jay Hieron
The fight was for the Bellator welterweight title with Ben Askren defending. The Fight The first round began. Askren landed a good right hand over the top. Askren missed a wild left hook. Four thirty-five. Hieron landed a good left hook and stuffed a single landing a right uppercut in under. Four fifteen. Askren pulled half-guard. Four minutes. Hieron landed a pair of left hands. "Hit that body, Jay!" Hieron stuffed a single standing up after sprawling. Three thirty-five. Hieron stuffed a single. Three fifteen left. Askren landed a good right hand. Hieron stuffed a single eating a knee to the body. Three minutes. Askren ate a jab. Hieron missed a wild uppercut and stuffed a single with two thirty-five. Hieron landed a jab and stuffed a single. Askren kneed the body. Two fifteen as Hieron stuffed a single nicely sprawling. Underhooks utilized nicely here and they broke with two minutes. One thirty-five as Askren stuffed a single. Askren landed a good right eating a counter. One fifteen as Hieron sprawled stuffing a single. One minute. Hieron landed a jab. "Jab again, Jay." Thirty-five. Askren's nose was bleeding slightly. Hieron had taken an eyepoke. Fifteen there. Hieron blocked a high kick. Hieron landed a wicked inside leg kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Hieron but close. The second round began. Hieron was aggressive early. He landed a good jab. Four thirty-five. Hieron landed another jab and sprawled stuffing a double. Nope Askren got that one to guard and the crowd erupted into cheers. Four fifteen. Askren landed two right hands. Another. Hieron landed two upkicks. Askren passed to half-guard with four minutes remaining. Askren worked towards an arm triangle. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Askren exchanged words with the ref about an eyepoke from Hieron. Three minutes. Askren landed six or seven short rights. Two thirty-five. Askren landed a right hand with two fifteen left. Askren landed another right. He landed a pair of left elbows there. Two minutes. Askren pressed the left elbow to the throat, landed a big right hand. Askren landed a left elbow and worked the body with right hands. One thirty-five. Askren landed a good right. One fifteen left. Hieron regained guard finally. Hieron landed two big upkicks. One minute. Askren defended a triangle passing to side control. Askren wanted the crucifix. Thirty-five. Hieron nearly swept. Askren kneed the body twice. Two more. Another and another with fifteen. Another. Another knee and two more. Another and another. The second round ended. 10-9 Askren pretty clearly. "He looks tired and swollen," Askren's corner told him. "He couldn't do any damage," Hieron's corner attempted to reassure him. The third round began. Askren blocked a high kick. Hieron stuffed a single. "Angles, Jay!" Four thirty-five as Askren landed a funky body kick. Askren landed a jab. Four fifteen. Askren blocked another high kick. Hieron landed a good clipping right. Four minutes. Hieron landed a nice left hook and an inside kick. Hieron stuffed a single. Three thirty-five as Hieron stuffed another single and landed a blocked high kick. Askren missed a wild wide left hook spinning around. Askren blocked a high kick. Three fifteen. Hieron sprawled stuffing a single eating a slap as he circled out. Three minutes. Hieron sprawled stuffing a double, Askren got a big body lock slam to guard. Hieron landed an upkick. Two thirty as Askren passed to half-guard. Askren worked the body with the left hand. He landed a pair of short right elbows, five more. Two minutes. Askren got the crucifix, Hieron swept beautifully and sprawled out turtling Askren up, he stood stuffing a single and ate a clubbing right shovel hook. One thirty. "Head movement, Jay!" One fifteen left. One minute. Hieron kept rubbing his right eye. He had been doing it since the first round. He landed an inside kick. Askren landed a body kick. Hieron missed a spinning back kick. Thirty. "Right kick, Jay!" Askren landed a jab. Fifteen. Hieron caught a body kick, Askren stuffed a single. The third round ended. 10-9 Askren but relatively close. "I don't give a shit how tired you are, Jay," Hieron's corner scolded him. The fourth round began. Hieron landed a good right hand. Four thirty-five as Hieron ate a big right, sprawled stuffing a single, Askren worked a standing guillotine, got the back. He landed right hammerfists in under. Four fifteen. Askren landed three massive knees to the body, and another. Four minutes with two more big knees as the crowd reacted each time. Another knee and another MASSIVE one. Another. The crowd loved it. Another knee. Three thirty-five. Askren kneed the body and again. Three fifteen. Another knee and another and another. Hieron complained about shots to the back of the head. More right hammerfists with three minutes. Askren kneed the body. Again. Another. A massive one. Askren wanted hooks, changed sides. Askren kneed the body twice there and then a big one. Two thirty. Askren kneed the body. Two fifteen left. "Knee!" Askren kneed the body. Hieron kept talking to the ref about the back of the head. Another knee. Another. Two minutes with two more. Hieron rolled beautifully sprawling turtling Askren up. One thirty-five. Askren turned the corner and Hieron stuffed a single breaking away. One fifteen. One minute as Hieron landed a left hook coming in. He landed a nice right. Hieron landed a left hook with thirty-five, and another. Another. Another and Hieron ate an eyepoke, Askren even pointed it out to the ref. The fight was paused. Hieron's eye was injured, the left eye now. They continued with ten seconds remaining. Askren landed a jab eating a counter right. 10-9 Askren pretty solidly. Hieron looked very tired in his corner. Hieron's cornerman angrily called for combinations. "Everything in combinations!" he said. The fifth round began. Askren landed a crisp counter left hook and a good right. Hieron landed a jab. Four thirty-five as Hieron sprawled stuffing a single nicely there. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Hieron missed a leaping switch front kick, it was blocked. Three thirty-five left. Hieron landed a jab. Hieron landed a left hook. Hieron landed a hard leg kick. Three fifteen with another. Three minutes. Hieron landed a pair of good left hooks. He landed a leg kick. Hieron landed a counter right uppercut that wobbled Askren briefly. Two thirty-five. Hieron smiled at Ben. Two fifteen. Two minutes. They circled exchanging probingly. One thirty-five. Hieron landed a jab. He missed a good high kick and dropped Askren with a spinning back kick and raised his hands and again. He kicked the leg twice with one fifteen. Hieron was taunting Askren completely. The ref called a soccer kick and was warned and they continued circling. Forty seconds. Hieron had his hands down showboating here. He was just monkeying Askren. Hieron landed a high kick and a jab and a big right hand. Fifteen. Hieron landed a left hook and a big inside kick. The fifth round ended. 10-9 Hieron. Hieron leapt onto the cage making the belt around the waist motion. I scored it a pretty clear 48-47 Askren. Askren refused to really hug Hieron when the latter made an attempt. He was obviously disappointed in his performance. Jimmy Smith scored it 48-47 Hieron. The scores were 48-47 Hieron, 48-47 Askren, 48-47 Askren for the close split decision.